L'enfant des Ténèbres
by hazalhia
Summary: Ils me disaient beau parleur. L'orphelin un peu étrange et solitaire. Celui qui parle beaucoup, qui charme les professeurs mais qui, au fond, n'arrivera à rien. Un futur lèche botte du Ministère. Qu'ils rigolent ces doux imbéciles. Bientôt ils seront tous à mes pieds. Le monde se souviendra de moi. Je deviendrai Lord Voldemort! Participation au concours "A quatre mains" de Ielena
1. Prologue

**Voici ma participation (en duo avec Zaz) pour le concours "A quatre mains" de Ielena sur le forum Hpfanfiction.**

 **Thème: le défi**

 **Tout personnage et époque autorisé**

 **Minimum de 1000 pour les OS, 10 000 pour les fics longues.**

 **Date butoir: 8 mai 2016.**

 **Voici le résumé complet (merci la limite de mots)**

Ils me disaient beau parleur. Le petit orphelin un peu étrange et solitaire.

Celui qui parle beaucoup, qui charme les professeurs mais qui, au fond, n'arrivera jamais à rien. Un futur lèche botte du Ministère, disaient-ils.

Qu'ils rigolent, ces doux imbéciles. Moi, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, je leur montrerai comment on devient quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres, le nouveau moi naîtra de l'obscurité dans laquelle j'ai grandi. J'abandonnerai ce nom, celui de mon Moldu de père. Je changerai d'identité, d'apparence, jusqu'à ce que tous tremblent devant moi.

Je deviendrai celui qui accomplira ce que personne n'avait osé penser. Ils seront tous à mes pieds. Le monde entier se souviendra de moi.

Je deviendrai Lord Voldemort.

 **En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise :)**

 **Bien évidement l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs)**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Tom tourna et retourna le carnet dans ses mains. Il était parfait : petit, discret, sobre… Il avait même réussi à y graver son nom en lettres d'or.

Il se releva lentement, prenant appui sur le parquet glacé et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il se figea, la main sur la poignée, l'oreille tendue.

« Ce Jedusor, il me tape sur les nerfs, disait quelqu'un. Toujours le premier en tout, toujours une question, des Optimal partout, et il en fout pas une.

\- Le pire, c'est en Potions.

 _\- Oh, monsieur, je vous aime, regardez monsieur, ma potion est parfaite comme vos yeux monsieur !_ poursuivit une dernière d'une voix haut perchée, sous les rires des deux autres.

\- Tout le monde pense qu'il deviendra Ministre de la Magie, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais c'est bien la dernière personne pour qui les gens voteraient, reprit la première.

\- Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est lécher les basques. Il deviendra jamais quelqu'un de grand. »

N'y tenant plus, Tom ouvrit la porte. Wilkes, Goyle et Avery se tournèrent instantanément vers lui. Il les toisa, jouissant de la peur qu'il leur inspirait, de leur gêne apparente. Ses doigts le démangeaient. Sa baguette était là, à portée de main. La tentation était forte. Pourtant, il se contenta de regarder Avery dans les yeux - le dernier qui avait parlé. Celui qui avait achevé de l'énerver. Il resta plusieurs instants à le fixer, se délectant de son malaise croissant. Puis, d'une voix froide comme la glace et tranchante comme un couteau, une voix que lui-même ne se connaissait pas et qu'il se surprit à apprécier, il lança :

« Défi accepté. »

Et, tandis qu'il poussait Wilkes et Goyle pour sortir, il se fixa un autre objectif : ces trois imbéciles seraient à son service. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

 **Presque tous les chapitres sont écrit (il nous manque juste la fin du 7ème - peut être 8ème d'ailleurs). Le reste de l'histoire sera donc posté dans la semaine :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Voici le premier chapitre. Jédusor ici rentre en 5ème année.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

.

 _ **14 septembre 1942**_

J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la manière dont je pouvais marquer l'histoire. J'ai épluché des livres par dizaines - la bibliothèque n'a plus de secrets pour moi. Il m'est finalement apparu que je devrais fouiller le passé pour construire l'avenir. Je pense que tous les livres ayant un lien ou un autre avec une légende sont passés entre mes mains. Qui eût cru que je trouverai ce que je cherchais en ne le cherchant pas ? C'est en feuilletant une énième fois l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ que j'y ai pensé… La Chambre des Secrets. Le monstre. Salazar.

L'héritier.

Je dois trouver la Chambre, le monstre. Je dois achever ce que mon aïeul a commencé. Eliminer tous les Nés-moldus. Purifier Poudlard de cette racaille.

.

 _ **18 septembre 1942**_

Rien pour l'instant, mais il reste encore une dizaine d'ouvrages sur la Chambre. A croire que c'est quelque chose qui a énormément intéressé les auteurs, même s'ils

n'avaient presque aucune information dessus.

.

 _ **20 septembre 1942**_

Je cherche. Il faut que je fasse une liste des Nés-Moldus.

.

 _ **21 septembre 1942**_

J'ai enfin pu profiter de mon titre de préfet. Ça en à coûté 10 points à Gryffondor. Cette gamine n'avait qu'à regarder devant elle en marchant plutôt que de me rentrer dedans. La crainte dans ses yeux quand je l'ai foudroyer du regard m'a rappelé Amy Benson, la gamine de l'orphelinat que j'avais traînée dans une grotte.

Penser à ma vie avant Poudlard n'est pas particulièrement agréable. Ça ne fait que me rappeler la condition d'infériorité dans laquelle j'étais maintenu.

.

 _ **23 septembre 1942**_

Alfred Thomas (Gryffondor, 5ème année)

Mimi Warren (Serdaigle, 2ème année)

Léon Abbott (Gryffondor, 1ère année)

Lola Fenwik (Poufsouffle, 4ème année)

.

 _ **27 septembre 1942**_

Andrew Brown (Poufsouffle, 6ème année)

Angela McCartey (Gryffondor, 2ème année)

Rien dans _Vie et mort de Salazar Serpentard_ , ni dans _Mille et une légendes_.

.

 _ **30 septembre 1942**_

Ça y est. Ça y est. J'ai trouvé. C'est incroyable. Je marchais dans le couloir du 7ème étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet, songeant ardemment à un moyen de trouver la Chambre. Ma baguette a glissé de ma poche et roulé sur deux ou trois mètres. Je suis revenu sur mes pas, l'ai ramassée distraitement et ai continué mon chemin… Sauf qu'une porte était apparue. J'avoue avoir espéré un court instant avoir découvert la Chambre, mais non. Derrière cette porte se trouvait un bureau très simple, dans une pièce minuscule. Et, au centre de ce bureau, un carnet. Le journal de Salazar.

.

 _ **4 octobre 1942**_

J'avance lentement dans ma lecture du carnet. Mon ancêtre avait un vocabulaire très complexe, et j'ai parfois du mal à suivre le cours de ses pensées. Pourquoi s'associer avec les trois autres Fondateurs et troubler sa quiétude ? Il aurait très bien pu réussir seul. Pourquoi ne pas affirmer immédiatement sa supériorité ? Pourquoi rester dans l'ombre ?

.

 _ **6 octobre 1942**_

Le journal s'achève peu avant que Salazar ne décide de quitter l'école après sa confrontation avec Godric Gryffondor. Il dit laisser le carnet à Poudlard, pour que son descendant puisse le retrouver et débarrasser l'école de la vermine. Il a indiqué l'emplacement exact de la Chambre : dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage… Je vais m'y rendre cette nuit.

.

 _ **7 octobre 1942**_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de reporter ma soirée d'hier, de mettre à l'écrit ce sentiment puissant, cette impression de tout contrôler, au moment où j'ai pénétré dans la Chambre. Une statue immense de Salazar dominait la pièce, et je ne saurai décrire ce qui s'est emparé de moi à la vue de mon aïeul. J'étais le seul à avoir pénétré dans cette pièce depuis plus d'un millénaire, le seul à avoir eu accès à ce trésor. La Chambre avait été faite pour moi, elle m'attendait depuis des années. Et enfin, j'étais là. Moi, l'Héritier de Serpentard. Celui qui allait accomplir la noble tâche de Salazar.

La légende parle d'un monstre mais il était introuvable. J'y retournerai le plus tôt possible pour mieux explorer.

.

 _ **11 octobre 1942**_

J'ai réussi à retourner dans la Chambre, hier soir. Je me suis assuré que Wilkes, Goyle, et les autres idiots avec qui je partage le dortoir, dorment profondément. Le philtre de sommeil n'est pas si compliqué à faire quand on sait comment s'y prendre.

Je suis obligé d'attendre la nuit à chaque fois que je veux me rendre là bas. Quand il a créé la Chambre de Secrets, Salazar Serpentard n'a pas pensé que les filles seraient tout le temps fourrées dans les toilettes maintenant. Ce qu'elles peuvent être insupportables ; toujours à venir là en groupe et à glousser. Un jour il faudra que je trouve quelque chose pour les tenir à distance.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne la Chambre. J'ai passé plusieurs heures à en inspecter - encore - les moindres recoins, sous l'œil bienveillant de la statue de Salazar. J'ai découvert une trappe sur la statue, elle à l'air d'être au moins deux fois plus grande que moi. Je n'ai pas encore trouver la créature mais je commence à avoir une petite idée d'où elle peut être.

Il était trop tard pour que j'ouvre la trappe hier soir. Le philtre de sommeil n'a pas un effet indéfini et mes demeurés de camarades de chambre auraient été capables de s'apercevoir que je n'étais pas dans mon lit en plein milieu de la nuit. Je ne veux pas avoir à perdre du temps à me justifier.

Dès que possible, je retourne dans la Chambre pour ouvrir la trappe.

.

 _ **16 octobre 1942**_

Enfin j'ai pu retourner dans la Chambre. Pas aussi tôt que je le souhaitais à cause de ce maudit devoir de métamorphose, un rouleau entier de parchemin à rédiger. A croire que Dumbledore veut que j'ai le moins de temps libre possible.

J'avais raison pour la trappe. J'ai réussi à l'ouvrir grâce au Fourchelang et la bête est venue. Immense, féroce et absolument magnifique : le Basilic. Le Roi des Serpents. J'ai pu le voir de près, le toucher même. J'en ai encore des frissons.

La bête m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Elle me reconnaît comme son maître. Je ne veux pas perdre trop de temps avant de passer à l'action mais il faut que je m'organise un minimum. Que je repère les lieux pour être certain que personne ne me surprenne. Et surtout que je choisisse ma première cible.

.

 _ **28 octobre 1942**_

Enfin. Enfin ! Ces deux semaines m'ont parues interminables, mais j'ai finalement réussi à m'introduire dans les toilettes des filles avant le cours de Métamorphose.

Le Basilic était là, il m'attendait ; tel un chien attendant avec respect son maître. Ses écailles brillaient à la lueur verdâtre de la Chambre. Il était d'une beauté telle que Andrew Brown n'y a pas résisté. Actuellement, il est aussi immobile qu'une statue sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. J'ai eu l'occasion d'effleurer sa main avant de le laisser dans le couloir du troisième étage. Froide comme la glace. Rigide comme la pierre. Fragile comme de la porcelaine. J'aurai presque envie d'essayer de lui casser un doigt, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps. Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'être présent sur les lieux du crime. Quelques minutes de plus, et Minerva McGonagall me retrouvait au côté de Brown, à l'observer avec une satisfaction qu'elle aurait interprété comme du sadisme.

C'était très difficile de faire en sorte qu'Andrew regarde directement les yeux du Basilic. J'ai échoué cette fois ci - il a été sauvé par le reflet dans la vitre. Mais je continuerai, jusqu'à ce que Poudlard soit enfin purifiée. Jusqu'à ce que les Sangs de Bourbe ne soient plus qu'une légende.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**29 octobre 1942**_

La précipitation a fait échouer ma tentative sur Andrew Brown. J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de libérer le Basilic que je n'ai pris assez de temps pour réfléchir sur la manière de m'y prendre. Ça fait mal de l'avouer, mais je ne suis encore qu'un novice. Je vais prendre plus de temps pour mettre un nouveau plan en place. La patience sera ma nouvelle alliée.

Il me faut me ressaisir pour être à la hauteur de la tâche que je dois accomplir. En tant qu'Héritier de Serpentard, je me dois de me distinguer des autres sorciers. Je serai celui qui achèvera sa noble tâche. J'éliminerai tous les sorciers Nés Moldus, cette honte à notre race.

Je serai l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de cette époque, et non pas un lèche botte du Ministère, comme le pensent tous les autres. Je ferai honneur à mon ancêtre. Je me dois de travailler encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre la perfection relative au sang des Serpentard. Jusqu'à les surpasser tous.

.

 _ **2 décembre 1942**_

Je progresse dans mes recherches, la liste s'allonge.

Jacob Parks ( Poufsouffle, 4ème année)

Lise Nelson (Serdaigle, 2ème année)

Elisabeth Foster (Gryffondor, 6ème année)

Luke Sullivan (Gryffondor, 3ème année)

Isaac Tyler (Poufsouffle, 2ème année)

Oliver Bart (Serdaigle, 4ème année)

Amy Pierce (Serdaigle, 1ère année)

Belinda Crawford (Gryffondor, 5ème année)

.

 _ **31 décembre 1942**_

Heureusement, Crabbe est le seul de mon année à être resté à Poudlard pour Noël - cette fête dégoulinant d'amour et de guimauve. Ça m'a permis de ne pas être réveillé par une stupide chanson de joyeux anniversaire. Je n'ai pas eu à faire semblant d'aimer les cadeaux - tout aussi stupides - que les autres m'avaient dégoté à Pré-au-Lard et envoyé par la poste. Je n'ai jamais fait d'effort particulier pour me lier d'amitié avec eux. Je me demande s'ils ne m'ont pas envoyé ces cadeaux un peu par crainte. Ou peut être pour se faire bien voir. J'aime bien cette idée.

Parmi les chocolats, chaussettes, cravates et écharpes, j'ai trouvé un serpent en caoutchouc qui répondait au Fourchelang - ou, du moins, à tout ce qui y ressemblait un tant soit peu. Il suffisait d'insister sur les s de chaque mot, et la bestiole se mettait à gigoter en émettant des sons qui approchait à peine la langue de mon ancêtre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi inutile et agaçant que soit ce cadeau, il m'a fait réaliser quelque chose : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui étaient mes ancêtres, si ce n'est Salazar Serpentard. Je sais que mon père était sorcier - ma mère était bien trop faible, mon père a dû l'abandonner lorsqu'il a su qu'elle n'était qu'une Moldue de bas étage.

J'ai donc décidé de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet. Il y a une liste des anciens préfets dans les archives, ce ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça à trouver.

.

 _ **2 mars 1943**_

Les professeurs sont très à cran avec les BUSEs, ils nous donnent tellement de travail que je vois à peine au-dessus de la pile de parchemin. Je n'ai même plus le temps pour écrire, entre ça et la Chambre…

Je me suis finalement lancé, il y a quelques semaines. Lise Nelson. Encore raté. Je commence à penser que ce n'est pas de la patience qu'il faut, mais de la pratique. Je réessaierai dans les jours à venir.

.

 _ **5 avril 1943**_

Encore deux tentatives infructueuses : Alfred Thomas et Léon Abbott. Pour Léon, j'y étais presque - cet abruti a tourné la tête au dernier moment et, au lieu de se prendre le regard du Basilic de plein fouet, il l'a vu dans le reflet de sa montre. Je vais attendre un peu avant de réessayer.

J'ai peu de temps pour écumer les archives, entre la Chambre et les cours. Dumbledore s'acharne sur nous, il prétend que seule la pratique peut nous amener à réussir nos BUSEs de Métamorphose. McGonagall boit ses paroles, s'en est écoeurant. Il n'a de cesse de distribuer des points à Gryffondor sans compter, il suffit qu'elle batte des paupières et le nombre de rubis augmente.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y a eu aucun Jedusor préfet dans les quarante dernières années à Serpentard. Il me paraît peu probable qu'un descendant du grand Salazar aille dans une autre maison, mais, après tout, c'est possible - la Répartition se base sur le caractère, non pas sur le sang. Je vais regarder dans les autres Maisons, mais ça va me prendre du temps. Je commencerais par Serdaigle, ça me ferait trop mal au coeur que mon père soit allé chez ces guignols de Gryffondor ou ces fainéants de Poufsouffle.

.

 _ **15 mai 1943**_

Les BUSEs approchent à grand pas, et j'essuie de plus en plus d'échecs. Elisabeth Foster n'a même pas été pétrifiée ! J'ai agi dans la précipitation encore une fois, et c'était un tort - elle a tourné à l'angle du couloir avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'atteindre. Là-bas, elle était hors de portée : plusieurs élèves parcouraient ce corridor, impossible de les pétrifier tous sans que l'on ne me voie.

Cela commence à devenir dangereux, toutes ces attaques. Personne ne me soupçonne, mais ils parlent de fermer l'école si cela ne cesse pas… Dumbledore est le seul à paraître méfiant à mon égard, mais il n'en parle à personne, ou du moins c'est ce que je pense - il ne doit pas avoir assez de preuves. Il faut que je me calme à l'avenir si je ne veux pas être découvert. J'en fini même par croire que des gens me suivent par moment. Je vais devoir faire une grande pause, même si c'est à contre coeur.

Au sujet de mon père, il est introuvable dans les archives. Peut-être n'a-t-il jamais été préfet… Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil dans la Salle des Trophées. Au pire, il doit bien y avoir une liste de toutes les familles de Sang Purs.

.

 _ **1er juin 1943**_

Je me demande si mon père est vivant… Si il l'est, pourquoi m'a-t-il déposé dans un orphelinat ? Peut-être ne supportait-il pas l'idée que son sang, le sang du noble Salazar, soit souillé par une vulgaire Moldue qui s'est entichée de lui... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma mère fasse partie de cette sous espèce ? Sans ça, je serais déjà l'un des sorcier les plus importants de ce monde. Au lieu de ça, je m'épuise à trouver un moyen d'essuyer cette bavure dans mon historique familial...

Les BUSEs sont demain, mais je n'ai pas besoin de réviser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire quand je vois Avery et Goyle relire toutes leurs notes au dernier moment. Comme si cela leur permettrait d'atténuer leur médiocrité.

.

 _ **11 juin 1943**_

Je ne pensais pas, après tant de difficultés, que je réussirai à tuer sans même essayer. Cette idiote de Serdaigle s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup. J'ai vu la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux rougis, et son cri résonnait encore bien après que son corps ne heurte le sol.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai été déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas prévu ! Ma cible était Angela McCartey, de Gryffondor. Mimi ne nécessitait pas mon attention avant la fin de l'année.

Je me suis rapidement repris. J'ai refermé la Chambre, lancé un _Hominum Revelio_ dans le couloir, avant de retourner vers les cachots.

Ce fut Olivie Horny qui alerta les professeurs quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le fantôme de la défunte surgit derrière elle en lui traversant brutalement l'abdomen. Le château fut fouillé. Trois heures après, Olive trouvait le corps glacé de Warren dans les toilettes.

.

 _ **13 juin 1943**_

Une Sang de Bourbe est morte. Une hybride quitte le château.

Salazar serait fier de moi.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, le professeur Slughorn est venu me chercher dans la Salle Commune. « Le directeur veut vous voir. » Visage indéchiffrable. Ton neutre. À vrai dire, il paraissait plus vide que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Était-ce possible que… ? Non, aucun lien n'avait pu être établi entre moi et la mort de Mimi. J'avais été discret.

Sur le chemin, il fut silencieux. C'était très inhabituel, venant de lui. Lui, si jovial, si bavard, si souriant, s'était refermé comme un huître. Pendant une longue partie du trajet, il resta muet. Puis, il commença à parler. Me raconta quelques anecdotes sur « la petite Warren ».

C'était fascinant. La manière qu'avait les gens de parler après un choc, comme si les mots pouvaient les délivrer. Cette impulsion, qui les poussait à se confier au premier venu. Cet abattement, la force qui semblait les quitter, comme si ils étaient incapables de se taire, comme si ils n'en avaient plus la volonté.

Lorsque j'ai franchis la porte du bureau de Dippet, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il ne m'avait pas convoqué au sujet de la Chambre. De Mimi. Ses traits étaient fatigués, mais pas sévères, et sa voix était plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée. Toute forme de résistance avait disparu, au profit d'un abattement écrasant. Il m'annonça que je devrais retourner dans cet orphelinat pendant l'été. Cet endroit, qui n'était plus digne de moi désormais.

J'avais accompli mon destin, j'avais fait honneur à mon ancêtre, et on m'interdisait de rester dans son château, celui qu'il avait construit de ses propres mains ?

Dippet m'a demandé ensuite si je savais quoi que ce soit sur l'Héritier. En quelques secondes, des centaines d'images se sont pressées dans mon cerveau. Le lavabo qui coulissait, à trop de reprises pour que je puisse les compter. Le Basilic qui ondulait sous mes demandes. Andrew Brown qui se raidissait en croisant le reflet des yeux jaunes. Puis Léon Abbott. Lola Fenwick. Et tant d'autres, tant d'essais manqués, de défaites. Et enfin, Mimi. Mimi dont le corps de poupée se brisait sur le carrelage. Mimi dont le cri épousait les murs, s'imprimait dans la pierre. Mimi, dont la curiosité mena à sa perte. Mimi, dont les yeux vides me fixaient comme pour m'accuser, me reprocher d'observer son cadavre de fillette.

« Non, monsieur. »

Il ne m'a fallu que quelques instants pour décider de la chose à faire. Je me suis souvenu de cet idiot de Troisième Année, Rubeus Hagrid, qui gardait un Acromentule dans un placard. Le faire accuser était la chose la plus facile de cette histoire. Toutes ces années à jouer le bon élève, à me faire bien voir par les professeurs allaient finalement payer. On me jugeait digne de confiance. Personne ne m'aurai soupçonné d'être l'auteur de tout ça, j'étais le bon élève, le pauvre petit orphelin qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche.

Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné très vite : l'araignée s'est enfuie, les professeurs sont arrivés, Dippet, Dumbledore, Têtenjoy, Slughorn… Ils ont décrété qu'Hagrid passerait une dernière nuit dans le château, dans une pièce à part, puis quitterait Poudlard demain. On casserait sa baguette, et il sera banni de la communauté. Quant à moi, le Ministère de la Magie viendra me parler demain, lors de l'expulsion d'Hagrid.

Au final, je suis obligé d'arrêter les attaques - de m'interrompre en si bon chemin vers la réussite. Mais je continuerai. Je ne sais ni quand, ni comment, mais je ferai disparaître tous les Nés-Moldus de Poudlard, puis du monde sorcier. Sans aucune exception.

* * *

 **A propos de la mort de Mimi:**

 **Sa date de mort n'est jamais datée précisément dans les livres. On sait seulement que Jédusor est aller dénoncer Hagrid le 13 juin, et donc on en déduit la mort de Mimi le même jour. Nous avons volontairement changer la date parce que dans La Chambre des Secret (apparemment, moi je m'en souvient plus mais Zaz le dit, donc bon) Jédusor est convoqué le 13 dans le bureau de Dippet, qui lui dit qu'il devra retourner à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances. A mon avis, le jour du meurtre d'une élève, il à quand même autre chose à faire que de convoquer un élève pour lui parler de ses vacances.**  
 **Du coup voila.**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**14 juin 1943**_

« Et quand avez-vous réalisé qu'Hagrid était coupable ? »

La même question. Encore. Cela devait bien faire trois fois que le Ministère me la posait en moins de dix minutes, et il commençait très sérieusement à m'exaspérer.

Encore une fois, je débitais la même réponse monotone, teintée de la même dose de choc. Je savais qu'Hagrid cachait une Acromentule, mais je n'ai fait le lien avec les attaques que peu après le meurtre de Mimi. Je n'avais pas pu arrêter l'araignée, mais je l'avais entrevue. Elle était gigantesque, au moins deux fois ma taille. Hagrid avait dit que ce n'était qu'un bébé, et Hagrid avait menti. Et ainsi de suite.

Cela faisait dix minutes que j'étais seul dans une salle de classe avec le Ministre, et dix minutes qu'il me répétait inlassablement les mêmes questions. Heureusement, le couple Warren était arrivé, et Dippet tenait à ce que je sois présent. On nous emmena à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, seul endroit accessible aux Moldus.

À notre arrivée, les parents de Mimi, une petite femme ployant sous le chagrin et un homme imposant au front dégarni, pleuraient. À la vue de l'assassin de leur fille, l'homme sembla faire un immense effort pour contenir sa rage. La mère de Mimi fut moins diplomatique. Elle hurla toutes sortes d'insultes, de paroles blessantes à l'égard du demi-géant, sans doute destinées à faire naître la culpabilité chez un meurtrier, mais qui ne m'atteignirent pas. Hagrid sanglotait, ses mains géantes plaquées sur son visage, balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore intervint, enjoignant à la Moldue de se contenir. Elle hurla de plus belle, se jeta sur l'hybride pour le frapper. Son mari la retint sans grand conviction, et le directeur et le Ministre tentèrent tant bien que mal de l'arrêter.

C'était une scène de chaos.

Et j'aimais ça.

.

 _ **15 juin 1943**_

Hagrid a été autorisé à rester dans le château en tant que garde-chasse. Personne ne sait ce que Dumbledore a dit pour convaincre Dippet, mais ce devait être puissant. Quant à moi, j'ai droit à deux choses : un trophée et garder le silence. L'Acromentule doit rester un secret.

Je continue mes recherches sur mon père, mais il est introuvable dans les archives, ou même dans la salle des Trophées. Je suis à deux doigts de mettre la main sur le registre des familles Sang-Pur. Heureusement que mon statut de préfet m'accorde certains privilèges, autrement je ne pourrais pas rester éveillé aussi tard.

.

 _ **18 juin 1943**_

Je suis restée planté là cinq bonnes minutes, la plume à un centimètre de mon journal, sans savoir quoi écrire. Je ne me rappelais plus comment former des mots. Comment décrire ce sentiment qui m'a envahi lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité ?

Mon père n'a jamais été sorcier.

C'était ma mère. Tout ce temps là, c'était elle, une Gaunt, descendante directe de Salazar. Cette… Cette… Je n'ai même pas de mot adapté pour la décrire ! Elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'une Moldue, elle s'est laissée mourir plutôt que d'utiliser la magie, elle m'a abandonné et est morte comme un rat !

Et mon père… Je le hais ! Il a souillé mon sang, il m'a renié, il a fait de moi un hybride ! Il a corrompu ma mère, et m'a laissé comme unique héritage trois fardeaux : son nom, son visage et son sang. Il a ruiné mon existence même par son absence. Il mérite la mort. Ils méritent tous la mort !

.

 _ **21 juin 1943**_

C'est décidé. J'irai le tuer, cet été, dès que je saurai où il habite.

Quant à ma mère… Si je savais où elle était enterrée, je retournerai la tuer dans sa tombe.

.

 _ **30 juin 1943**_

J'attends de rentrer à l'orphelinat. Peut-être que Mrs Cole sait quelque chose. Elle me dira tout, je la forcerai si nécessaire. Ensuite, à la fin juillet, ce moment où elle part dans quelque coin isolé de l'Angleterre pour une semaine de vacances, je tromperai la vigilance de sa remplaçante et me rendrai dans la demeure de mon père. Et là, je le tuerai.

.

 _ **15 juillet 1943**_

Je sais tout. Mon géniteur habite Little Hangleton. Mrs Cole part dans deux semaines. Tom Jedusor, profite de tes derniers jours.

.

 _ **31 juillet 1943**_

Morfin était étendu sur le dos, paupières fermées. Sa baguette était tombée non loin de lui. D'un bois rougeâtre, rugueuse, elle était à peine polie, voire pas du tout. Elle paraissait froide contre ma paume, inconnue.

Je me suis approché du corps inerte de Morfin. À sa main, un anneau serti d'une pierre sombre brillait au soleil. À la manière dont il l'avait exhibée, je devinais que c'était un bijou de famille, une relique précieuse descendant tout droit de Salazar Serpentard. C'est à moi qu'elle revient maintenant.

Je me suis dirigé vers la ville, la baguette de mon oncle dans une main, sa bague dans l'autre. Je ne vis pas défiler les maisons, étourdi par la confirmation de mes doutes, de mes frayeurs - mon père était Moldu. Le trajet s'acheva, mais je ne ralentis pas. Les portes s'ouvraient devant moi, les unes après les autres, sur des couloirs déserts, à l'exception de quelques domestiques trop occupés pour faire attention à moi. Et soudain, une porte de plus s'ouvrit, et ils étaient là. Mon père et ses parents, prenant le thé comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si un inconnu ne se trouvait pas dans l'encadrement de leur salon.

Comme si cet inconnu n'était pas le sosie de l'homme qui, à présent, me dévisageait.

Mon géniteur ouvrit la bouche - ces lèvres qui avaient la même forme que les miennes, sur un visage d'une pâleur identique, des yeux similaires… Instantanément, j'ai haïs ces traits dont ma mère était tombée si éperdument amoureuse, et pour qui elle avait préféré se laisser mourir.

Il m'a posé une question que je n'entendis pas. Je ne voyais que ce visage, ce pli entre les sourcils, l'expression perturbée d'un homme se retrouvant face à son double. Ses lèvres formaient des mots, des mots que j'entendais mais qui n'avaient aucun sens à mes yeux. Seule sa voix parvenait à mes oreilles, cette même voix que j'utilisais chaque jour.

Inspirer. Fermer la porte. Expirer. Rester calme. Inspirer. Insonoriser la pièce. Expirer. Respirer.

Mon Moldu de père se lève, sur ses gardes. Il parle, mais aucun son ne me parvient, masqué par le battement de mon sang. La colère m'aveugle. Je brandis la baguette de Morfin - elle qui me paraissait si étrangère, il y a quelques minutes, semble maintenant être mon alliée. Et, lorsque l'éclair vert transperce la poitrine de Tom Jedusor, nous ne faisons qu'un.

.

 _ **2 août 1943**_

Mon Moldu de père est enfin mort, ainsi que sa famille tout aussi impure. Son sang coule peut être toujours dans mes veines mais je n'ai plus à supporter le poids de son existence. Je suis libéré, du moins partiellement, de cette entrave.

Exécuter les dessins de mon ancêtre me purifiera du reste de ce sang souillé, et pardonnera la faute de ma génitrice. Je réfléchis aussi à un nouveau nom. Il est hors de question que je garde celui du sale Moldu qui a abandonné ma mère et souillé mon sang.

Morfin a été arrêté pour les meurtres. Ça n'a pas été bien compliqué de berner ces idiots du Ministère. Un sort jeté avec la bonne baguette et le tour est joué.

Son arrestation a fait la une de la Gazette : « Un sorcier déséquilibré tue un notable Moldu et ses parents dans leur manoir de Little Hangleton ».

C'était tellement jouissif de voir ça en première page.

Morfin était peut être lui aussi un descendant de Salazar, mais ce fou n'était bon à rien. En se faisant emprisonner, il sert des plans bien plus grands que son existence.

.

 _ **5 août 1943**_

La vie à l'orphelinat est tellement ennuyeuse. Pourquoi suis-je obligé de subir ça ? J'aurais pu rester à Poudlard et me débrouiller tout seul, comme toujours, mais non. L'école reste fermée l'été. Aucune exception possible.

À cause de ça, je me retrouve avec tous ces morveux brailleurs et insupportables. Personne ici ne vaut la peine que je m'y intéresse. Je ne parle à personne et personne ne me parle. Et ça me va très bien. Mais je m'ennuie sec.

Mes vieux manuels de Poudlard m'occupent un peu mais je les connais par coeur maintenant. Et Goyle qui me demandait comment je fais pour être aussi doué. Enfermez donc quelqu'un pendant tout l'été avec seulement ses livres de cours.

.

 _ **10 août 1943**_

J'ai pu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après midi. C'était comme une immense bouffée d'oxygène après toutes ces semaines à l'orphelinat ; là bas, je n'ai pas à cacher ma véritable nature.

J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour la rentrée, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre jusqu'au premier Septembre. Devoir cacher mes pouvoirs, ma puissance, me fait bouillir. J'aimerais pouvoir tous les faire disparaître, malheureusement je ne suis pas encore majeur. Au moindre sort le Ministère me sanctionnera. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire expulser de Poudlard juste avant ma sixième année.

Je vais pouvoir patienter avec mes nouveaux manuels. Les examens de fin de sixième année sont réputés pour être bien plus difficiles que les autres. Je compte bien avoir Optimal partout.

Chez Fleury et Bott, j'ai trouvé un livre relatant l'histoire des plus grands sorciers depuis l'Antiquité. Je n'ai rien appris de plus sur Salazar mais j'ai vu un nom intéressant : Herpo l'Infâme. Il faudra que je fasse plus de recherches sur lui une fois à Poudlard, et que je réfléchisse à un moyen d'accès à la Réserve : du peu que je sais sur son histoire, ce n'est pas le genre de biographie qu'on trouve dans la section "Magie Blanche".

* * *

 **Les discussions pleines de sens de Zaz et Hazalhia**

 **\- Tu crois que ça ce conjugue Avada Kedavra?**

 **\- Bah ouais regarde**  
 **j'avadakédavraise**

 **nous avadakédavraïsons**

 **vous avadakédavraïsez**

 **c'est tellement chiant à écrire ce truc, elle devait en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est pas possible**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Pour une raison obscure, je ne peut pas voir les review qu'on m'a laissé, mais je les reçois par mail donc je vais y répondre dans ce chapitre :)**_

 _ **Twinkle Wave: merci pour ta review déjà. Contente que ça te plaise :) vu le thème du défi et le personnage qu'on avait choisi, écrire son journal nous paraissait le mieux à faire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

 _ **Eliie Evans: l'idée de défi nous paraissait vraiment bien pour commencer le début de "je vais tous vous dominer" qui s'est ensuite transformé en "je serais immortel et je deviendrais le plus puissant des sorciers". On s'est vraiment éclatées à écrire en tout cas, même si on à remarqué qu'on avait parfois un peu dévié de la chronologie du canon ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**_

* * *

.

 _ **3 septembre 1943**_

Plus je passais de temps à l'orphelinat, plus je me sentais sale, comme si de la crasse s'était incrusté dans ma peau, si profondément que même en l'arrachant, je ne pourrais m'en débarrasser. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour palier à cette sensation de dégoût, c'était les douches. J'en prenais tous les jours, parfois même deux fois dans les mêmes vingt-quatre heures. Le répit ne durait qu'une heure, deux au maximum. Alors, je changeais de vêtement, me rinçais le visage. Rien n'y faisait. L'orphelinat puait, il sentait le rat, le Moldu. J'en étais imprégné.

Deux jours dans le monde sorcier ont suffi à exterminer ce dont le savon ne parvenait pas à bout. À présent, je revis. Je suis débarrassé de ce fardeau qui bloquait mes poumons, l'air autour de moi est presque pur.

Presque.

Les rats sont partout. Ils ont envahis Poudlard. Mon dur travail de l'an passé n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, dans les esprits de l'école. Ceux qui étaient assez mûrs pour réaliser l'importance des meurtres ont passé leurs ASPICs et quitté l'école. Les autres commencent tout juste à tâter du doigt ce que veut dire un monde sans Sang-de-Bourbe. Des esprits frais, vierges des évènements de l'an passé, ont remplacé les autres. Bientôt, mon dur travail ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, un trait de crayon mal agencé dans l'immense dessin qu'est l'histoire du monde magique.

Mais je ne laisserai pas le travail de mon ancêtre s'effacer. La descendance de Salazar Serpentard ne passera pas inaperçue.

 _Je_ ne passerais pas inaperçu.

.

 _ **8 septembre 1943**_

Slughorn m'a finalement annoncé que j'étais suffisamment âgé pour assister aux réunions de ce qu'il appelle « le Club de Slug » ! Il ne m'a pas précisé quand viendra la première réunion, mais je ne sais pas si j'y assisterai… Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose de me faire désirer ?

.

 _ **15 septembre 1943**_

Il faut absolument que je commence mes recherches sur Herpo l'Infâme, mais j'ai énormément de travail. J'ai du mal à me remettre au rythme scolaire, mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai réussi à avoir Optimal à toutes mes BUSEs tout en honorant ma lignée ; lire quelques livres supplémentaires ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Je commence à voir doucement les ébauches d'un plan pour avoir accès à la Réserve. Dans tous les cas, j'aurai besoin d'un professeur, quelqu'un qui ai totalement confiance en moi - ce pourrait être Slughorn, mais j'aurai peut-être besoin de lui à l'avenir. C'est un Sang Pur, et il a de l'influence, je ne peux pas me permettre le moindre faux pas à son égard.

Je ne peux pas non plus accomplir mon plan sans impliquer la bibliothécaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle commence à me reconnaître, mais je suis trop discret. Je dois engager la conversation avec elle à plusieurs reprises, sans quoi elle sera un obstacle à mon ascension.

La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'aura pas lieu avant Halloween, et ce n'est même pas sûr. Slughorn a laissé entendre que le village n'était pas à l'abri des bombardements, donc qu'il n'était pas impossible que les sorties soient annulées jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. La bibliothèque n'est pas inépuisable, tôt ou tard, j'aurai besoin de nouvelles sources, que seuls Pré-au-Lard ou le Chemin de Traverse peuvent me fournir.

Je commence à songer très sérieusement à une livraison par hibou. Mais le risque est gros. Crabbe, Avery et les autres sont stupides, mais je ne peux pas leur laisser savoir quel genre de livres font ma culture. Et il reste l'éventualité qu'un professeur ou quelqu'un d'autre intercepte le paquet… Je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment - après tout, ce n'est qu'une solution de secours, un plan B. Cependant, je ferais mieux de commencer à me renseigner quant à la discrétion de la livraison, chez Barjow et Beurk.

.

 _ **3 octobre 1943**_

Mon plan se précise. Je vais également avoir besoin de complices, ce qui est loin de me réjouir. Deux ou trois suffiront. J'attendrais jusqu'au dernier moment pour les en informer. Je ne dois pas laisser le temps à leurs neurones de faire le lien avec quoi que ce soit. Ils seront prévenus au maximum deux heures avant, feront ce que je leur dirai de faire, et je n'ai qu'à croiser les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Dans le pire des cas, il me faut un plan de secours. Je ne peux pas être dépendant de ces abrutis.

Mais j'ai encore le temps. Il me faut un ou deux mois supplémentaires avant de pouvoir mettre en place la première phase du plan - la suite s'enchaînera d'elle-même.

Il me faut d'avantage peaufiner les détails. Je dois être sûr que tous les livres libres d'accès ont été écumés, que pas un seul détail ne me soit passé sous le nez. Cela va me prendre du temps, mais j'en ai suffisamment.

.

 _ **16 octobre 1943**_

Passage intéressant dans un de mes livres :

« Il [Herpo] est renommé pour ses expériences étranges, qui aboutissent parfois à de la magie noire. L'une d'elle lui aurait permis de créer le Basilic, en faisant couver un oeuf de poule par un crapaud (voir Chapitre VII : Le Basilic). Il est également connu pour sa pratique de la magie noire, qui, selon les moeurs locales, lui aurait permis d'avoir accès à l'immortalité. »

Hélas, le livre n'en dit pas plus sur ce dernier sujet. J'espère en trouver d'avantage par la suite.

.

 _ **18 octobre 1943**_

L'auteur est resté très vague sur la question de l'immortalité. Elle n'est plus évoqué de tout l'ouvrage. Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, ce ne peut pas être le seul livre parlant de lui.

.

 _ **22 octobre 1943**_

La bibliothèque semble avoir épuisé toutes ses ressources - ou, du moins, celles ouvertes au public. Il faut que j'accélère la cadence, je ne peux pas rester encore un mois sans rien faire, ce serait une pure perte de temps.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est maintenue, j'espère pouvoir y trouver quelque chose. Autrement, la seule solution serait de passer directement à la prochaine étape du plan - au risque de tout perdre.

.

 _ **31 octobre 1943**_

Pré-au-Lard m'a fourni plusieurs livres qui pourraient s'avérer intéressant. Mes économies n'étant pas suffisantes, j'ai dû voler deux d'entre eux. Le vendeur était Né-Moldu, alors ce n'est pas si grave, mais je n'aime pas cette idée de ne pas être totalement libre de posséder ce que je veux. Je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir pris le temps, cet été, de fouiller la maison des Gaunt à la recherche de quelque pièces… Voire celle des Jedusor, mais ne serait-ce que toucher quelque chose appartenant à ces gens me répugne.  
Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Peut-être que je devrais chercher un travail, parce qu'il y a peu de chance que je touche l'héritage.

.

 _ **7 novembre 1943**_

J'ai bien réfléchi, je ne compte pas travailler. Premièrement, le seul moment où j'en aurai le temps, ce serait pendant les vacances, et il est hors de question de retourner à l'orphelinat. Ensuite, je me suis rappelé d'une de ces absurdes manies qu'ont les Serpentard majeurs, certains soirs de week-end : boire l'alcool acheté à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard tout en jouant à de multiples jeux stupides, mais qui ont l'avantage de rapporter une petite somme - à condition de savoir s'y prendre. Je ne suis pas majeur, mais je pourrais très certainement m'y introduire, quitte à user d'un ou deux stratagèmes. J'ai peu d'argent, quelques Gallions tout au plus, c'est pourquoi je dois être très prudent, je n'aurai pas de seconde chance. J'observerai d'abord le jeu avant de me lancer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **15 novembre 1943**_

J'ai fini deux des livres achetés à Pré-au-Lard, et, si ils regorgent d'informations, ils ne sont pas aussi enrichissants que ce que j'espérais. J'ai commencé à discuter avec la bibliothécaire - Irma, mais elle me refuse le droit d'utiliser son prénom. Pour l'instant.  
Elle semble être le genre de personne qui se laisse facilement embobiner par le beau jeune homme assuré, au sourire craquant, qui rit de tout tout le temps. Ça s'annonce plus facile que je ne le pensais.

Il y a une réunion du Club de Slug ce soir, j'irai sûrement… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire, et, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être y entendre quelque chose d'utile.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou qui la suive.**_

* * *

 _ **20 novembre 1943**_

Samedi soir, j'ai remporté quelques Gallions - une petite victoire, certes, mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Je dois être le maître de cette école, tant par le sang que la tête. Ces jeux demandent énormément de réflexion. Ces idiots ne semblent pas s'en rendre compte, mais on peut aisément gagner en réfléchissant un tant soit peu. Bientôt, je serais le seul à décider, le seul à gagner. Ils me considéreront comme leur mentor, n'oseront pas démarrer une partie sans moi. Un domaine de plus où je serais le maître.

Je joue principalement avec des élèves du Club de Slug. À présent, dès qu'il y a une réunion, ils se sentent obligés de me demander si je m'y rends avant de prendre leur décision. Mon pouvoir prend de l'ampleur.

.

 _ **30 novembre 1943**_

Je gagne la confiance d'Irma petit à petit. Elle m'autorise presque à l'appeler par son prénom, m'aborde aussitôt que je mets le pied dans son antre. Elle s'intéresse à ce que je lis, ce qui veut dire que je pourrais bientôt passer à l'action. Il me manque juste la signature d'un professeur. Je ne pense pas demander à Slughorn, j'ai encore presque deux ans à passer ici, je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec lui. En revanche, un professeur comme Têtenjoy ne soupçonnerait rien.

.

 _ **15 décembre 1943**_

Cinq ans ! Cinq ans ! C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour que je sois considéré comme l'élève le plus talentueux que Slughorn ai jamais eu. Sans compter les louanges pendant ses réunions. Et McGonagall a tout détruit en l'espace de cinq minutes ! Dire que j'avais fait un sans faute depuis le début de ma scolarité, et cette traître à son sang a tout ruiné. Mon Elixir d'Euphorie était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'elle "confonde son chaudron et le mien" et rajoute une poignée de figues séchées. L'expression de Slughorn, la déception sur son visage en voyant ma potion... Quand je pense que je ne comptais pas prendre de risques pour rester dans ses favoris. J'espère que cette bourde reste rattrapable. Peut-être que les vacances de Noël lui feront oublier l'incident, et une boîte de Patacitrouilles ne peut qu'aider. Je vais quand même devoir entamer mes économies à cause d'elle.

.

 _ **24 décembre 1943**_

Ce que je préfère pendant les vacances de Noël, c'est le calme qui règne enfin dans le château - tant qu'on est en dehors des repas du moins.

Cette année, je peux profiter du dortoir tout seul. Ne pas avoir à entendre les voix de ces idiots est probablement le meilleur des cadeaux.

Je repense régulièrement au meurtre de Mimi ces derniers temps, et je fulmine. Ce qui inspirait la crainte et l'effroi à l'école toute entière - même Dumbledore - l'année dernière n'est plus qu'une simple histoire pour se donner quelques frissons. Et Mimi, au lieu de servir d'exemple à ce que tous ces sales rats de Moldus pourraient devenir, passe pour une folle qui bloque les toilettes du deuxième étage. Si elle arrivait à leur faire peur, elle aurait au moins eu une utilité dans sa misérable vie. Mais non. Elle passe son temps à pleurer dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Goyle, Wilkes et Avery ne sont que des idiots, des suiveurs tout au plus, mais leur espèce de fascination pour moi m'a donné une idée. Je vais réunir autour de moi quelques personnes de Serpentard - plus intelligent que ces trois là j'espère - et peut-être certains du Club de Slug, pour former un petit groupe qui inspirera l'admiration, la crainte et le respect. Je les modèlerai pour qu'ils deviennent mes sujets, qu'ils obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil à mes ordres. En étant présent partout dans l'école, je pourrai à nouveau faire planer une menace au dessus des têtes de ces moins que rien de Nés Moldus.

.

 _ **31 décembre 1943**_

Je suis retourné à la bibliothèque, aujourd'hui. Elle était déserte, si ce n'est Irma et moi. Je pense pouvoir exécuter mon plan à la rentrée.

Comme tous les ans, Avery, Goyle, Wilkes et Crabbe m'ont chacun envoyé quelque chose pour mon anniversaire - comme si un paquet de sucreries pouvait compenser leur médiocrité. Ils me seront enfin utiles, à la rentrée.

.

 _ **6 janvier 1944**_

Tout a fonctionné à merveille. Je suis allé demander la permission d'accès à la Réserve auprès de Têtenjoy, qui s'est empressé de me la donner. Apparemment, ma participation active et mes sourires de ces dernières semaines ont porté leurs fruits - cette idiote ne m'a pas posé de question, elle ne s'est même pas méfiée qu'un élève de Sixième Année demande l'accès à des livres aussi avancé. J'ai tout de même pris soin de noter des ouvrages aux titres assez vagues, pour ne pas éveiller d'avantage les soupçons.

J'ai ensuite demandé à Wilkes et Goyle d'attendre quelques minutes avant de simuler une bagarre.

Je suis allée vers Irma et lui ai demandé mes ouvrages. Elle a eu l'air surprise, mais n'a rien dit et est allée les chercher. Elle est revenue quelques minutes plus tard et les a posé sur le bureau, s'apprêtant sans doute à commencer les banalités d'usage. Elle n'en a pas eu le temps : Wilkes et Goyle avait créé un raffut suffisant pour attirer son attention.

Elle a contourné le bureau et s'est dirigée vers la source du bruit, au moment où je m'exclamais qu'elle en avait oublié un. Elle a fait exactement ce que j'avais espéré en m'autorisant à aller le chercher par moi-même. Je n'ai même pas eu à insister sur ma hâte, ni à dire que mon prochain cours était de l'autre côté du château et que j'étais déjà en retard.

En quelques minutes, j'étais ressorti de la bibliothèque, mes livres sous le bras, triomphant.

.

 _ **15 janvier 1944**_

Les livres sont extrêmement enrichissants. J'ai appris énormément de choses, mais je ne les ai pas encore finis. J'ai découvert un concept qui pourrait correspondre à ce que je cherche : les Horcruxes. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre exactement le principe, c'est une magie très complexe. J'espère que les autres livres éclaireront ma lanterne.

.

 _ **17 janvier 1944**_

Premier cours de Transplanage aujourd'hui. À la fin de l'heure, j'avais réussi à atteindre mon cerceau, contrairement à… Eh bien, aux soixante autres élèves de mon année. Je ne sais pas si j'ai préféré le sentiment de triomphe à cet instant, les regards admiratifs des autres ou les félicitations après le cours, les tapes dans le dos, ceux qui me demandaient ma technique… Dans ces moments là, je me sens dans mon élément.

.

 _ **20 janvier 1944**_

Une pensée étrange m'est venue à l'esprit, aujourd'hui : pourquoi suis-je autant obnubilé par l'immortalité ? Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ce besoin féroce d'être à l'abri du temps ?

.

 _ **22 janvier 1944**_

J'ai longuement réfléchi. J'ai réfléchi à tous les corps sans vie qui s'étaient étalés devant mes yeux, Mimi, mon père, ses parents… Mais également ceux que j'avais pétrifié, l'an dernier. Ceux qui pèse sur mon sang, mon esprit et mon passé, ceux de mes ancêtres. Ma mère, mais pas seulement. Salzar Serpentard également, qui, aussi grand qu'il fut, était impuissant face à la Mort.

J'ai réalisé à quel point j'aimais contrôler les gens, les faire plier sous ma volonté, les faire obéir à mes ordres. J'ai réalisé à quel point je haïssais toute forme de règle qui était susceptible de me rabaisser au commun des mortels.

J'ai réalisé à quel point je détestais ma mère, pour m'avoir abandonné alors qu'elle aurait pu m'épargner cet orphelinat Moldu, m'élever dans le monde magique. J'ai réalisé que, dès l'instant où j'avais appris l'existence de la magie, j'en avais déduit qu'on pouvait éviter ce sort. Que c'était un devoir. Devoir que ma mère n'avait pas rempli, qu'elle avait dénigré au profit de… Au profit de quoi ?

Rien. Elle n'y a rien gagné. Elle s'est élancée vers l'inconnu là où elle aurait pu vivre pleinement sa vie, profiter de ce monde, voir son fils grandir, et lui donner des rêves et les moyens pour les réaliser.

J'ai réalisé à quel point ma vie aurait pu être différente si celle de ma mère ne s'était pas achevée - si elle avait eu le courage de lever sa baguette et guérir ses problèmes. J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas commettre cette erreur. Que mourir, ce n'était pas pour moi.

L'amour est le pire des fléau. Il engourdit l'esprit et rend faible. Je ne m'embarrasserai pas de ce fardeau pour ma quête. Bientôt, je serais immortel.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**27 janvier 1944**_

Je suis retourné dans la Chambre la nuit dernière. Un vague sentiment de nostalgie m'a traversé. Depuis ces derniers mois, il m'est impossible de lancer de nouvelles attaques : la sécurité a été renforcée et Dumbledore se montre de plus en plus méfiant. Je vois son regard qui plane au dessus de moi pendant les repas ou les cours de métamorphose. Il se méfie de moi, j'en ai conscience. Mais il n'a aucune preuve, et il le sait. Et tant que je continuerai à me conduire en élève modèle, il ne pourra rien contre moi.

J'ai pris un risque ce soir mais il fallait que j'y retourne. Le Basilic était là, m'attendant patiemment comme d'habitude. Et dire qu'il ne peut même plus se déplacer à travers le château pour mettre à profit ses talents... Quel gâchis !

.

 _ **1 février 1944**_

Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais des regards d'admiration quand je transplane en un claquement de doigts dans toute la Grande Salle.

Certains n'y arrivent toujours pas, et une fille s'est même désartibulée. Puis, elle s'est évanouie en réalisant qu'il lui manquait un pied.

J'ai dû retenir un petit rire. Je pense que ça aurait été mal vu.

.

 _ **4 février 1944**_

Je pense être remonté dans l'estime du professeur Slughorn. J'ai fabriqué l'antidote parfait pour l'application de la troisième loi de Golpalott. La plupart des élèves n'avaient même pas fini de tout décanter ; j'étais le seul à avoir terminé l'exercice dans les temps. Je ne dirais pas que ça devient une habitude, mais presque.

Slughorn a hoché la tête d'un air ravi. Quelques flatteries sur la qualité de son enseignement sans lequel je n'aurais jamais pu parvenir à ce résultat ont fini de le charmer.

Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu une petite enveloppe cachetée : une invitation à sa prochaine réunion.

.

 _ **7 février 1944**_

Romulus Lestrange - un Serpentard de Cinquième Année - est venu me parler cet après midi. Il voulait rejoindre ma petite brigade. Il semblait boire mes paroles pendant que je lui posais des questions pour essayer de l'évaluer.

Il a l'air plutôt malin - pas autant que Nielsen - mais toujours plus dégourdi que mes camarades de chambre.

.

 _ **10 février 1944**_

Je n'avance plus énormément sur mes recherches en ce moment... j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour. Je pourrais recommencer mon stratagème pour avoir accès à la Réserve, mais je ne suis pas certain que ça marchera une seconde fois, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire prendre. Irma n'a pas encore remarqué la disparition des livres, et j'espère que ça durera encore, mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de les restituer sans attirer l'attention.

.

 _ **12 février 1944**_

Je suis allé voir Irma à la bibliothèque pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué pour les livres. Il semble que je la distrais suffisamment pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Elle a fait une allusion à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour la Saint Valentin. Elle semble être complètement folle de moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessairement une bonne chose. Elle risque de devenir trop collante, trop curieuse. Il faut que j'arrête ça sans pour autant me la mettre à dos. J'ai besoin de l'accès à la Réserve.

.

 _ **20 février 1944**_

L'autre jour, j'ai repensé au journal de Salazar… Je l'ai toujours, mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est la manière dont je me le suis procuré. J'ai relu les premières pages de mon journal, mais je n'y ai consigné aucun indice sur l'apparition de la porte - était-elle apparue avant ou après que je me sois relevée ? Quelle allure avait-elle ? Était-il possible qu'elle ait toujours été là, mais que je ne l'ai jamais remarquée ?

Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose à propos d'une salle, dans le château, répondant à tous nos désirs. Il faut que je retrouve mon exemplaire de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_.

.

 _ **21 février 1944**_

Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la porte. J'ai pourtant fait les mêmes gestes que la dernière fois. C'était frustrant, mais ça m'a aussi rendu encore plus curieux.

Je n'ai pas pu rester très longtemps, même si les préfets on certains avantage, il fallait au moins que je fasse semblant de m'acquitter de mes obligations.

.

 _ **28 février 1944**_

Dumbledore semble un peu moins méfiant ces derniers temps. Il s'est peut être lassé ? Peut-être même ai-je réussi à endormir ses soupçons ? Mes efforts pour tourner la situation à mon avantage ont l'air de porter leurs fruits.

.

 _ **5 mars 1944**_

Les cours me prennent toujours plus de temps. Même si on ne passe pas les ASPIC cette année, leurs préparations m'obligent à être sérieux dans mon travail. je ne veux pas être juste bon, je serais excellent !

Je songe à devenir professeur. Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La magie noire est tellement passionnante, tellement… ensorcelante. Têtenjoy n'est pas un mauvais professeur, mais elle est trop passive. Je pourrais sans soucis relever le niveau de cette matière.

En plus d'avoir largement le niveau requis, ça me permettrait de rester à Poudlard, dans mon élément. Je pourrais aussi avoir un certain contrôle sur les élèves, y compris les Sang de Bourbe. Et si, pour le moment, je ne peux pas empêcher que ces vermines intègrent l'école, je pourrais toujours les convaincre qu'ils ne valent pas mieux que des rats.

.

 _ **7 mars 1944**_

J'ai amené Romulus avec moi pour la réunion. Slughorn a haussé un sourcil quand il l'a vu, mais quand il a appris que sa famille figurait dans le registre des Sang-Pur, il a paru enchanté. Il l'a même invité à revenir. Rien d'étonnant : chaque personne qui intègre son club est une personne qui lui sera reconnaissante dans les années à venir. Il avait même l'air reconnaissant à mon égard, et quelque chose me dit qu'il sera moins réticent la prochaine fois que j'amènerais quelqu'un à une réunion. Il faut qu'il me fasse confiance également sur ce plan là, et peut-être se sentira-t-il redevable. Ça ne peut que m'être utile - qui sait, peut-être pourra-t-il me donner d'avantage de renseignements sur les Horcruxes ?

.

 _ **15 mars 1944**_

Je suis retourné à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard à la dernière sortie. J'y suis resté des heures, à tourner et retourner entre les rayons, mais rien à faire, je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul livre. Le libraire a bien proposé de m'aider, mais je n'ai pas oublié qu'il était Né-Moldu. Je pense qu'il a compris la signification de mon regard dédaigneux, parce qu'il n'a rien ajouté et s'est dirigé vers un autre client.

Il faut absolument que je trouve un accès à la Réserve, autrement, je devrais demander à Slughorn… Il est le seul à pouvoir me renseigner, et dont je n'éveillerai pas les soupçons - il me connaît, ou il croit me connaître, et il sait que je possède cette soif insatiable de savoir, de tout savoir. Le seul danger, ce serait qu'il en parle avec Dumbledore, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je ne pense pas qu'une petite question sur la magie noire effacera ces années de travail acharné.

.

 _ **16 mars 1944**_

J'ai réussi mon examen de Transplanage. L'envoyé du Ministère m'a dit avec de grands yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu un élève aussi doué que moi. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça l'étonne.

Je suis excellent dans tout ce que j'entreprends.

.

 _ **31 mars 1944**_

J'ai de moins en moins de temps libre, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu réfléchir à un moyen d'accéder à la Réserve. Les examens approchent, et les professeurs ne manquent pas de nous le rappeler à chaque leçon.

Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le problème. En fait, même si j'avais tout mon temps, je ne crois pas que je trouverais une solution. Le seul moyen serait de me procurer une cape d'invisibilité, et encore… Elle n'étoufferait pas le bruit de mes pas, et le risque de me faire repérer est trop élevé - la cape pourrait glisser, je pourrais me cogner contre quelque chose, faire tomber un livre… La liste des possibilités est infinie. Et puis, les capes sont atrocement chères, je ne pourrais pas m'en offrir une avant des mois, si ce n'est des années - et encore, ce serait bon marché. Je mérite mieux qu'un bout de tissu enchanté bas de gamme.

.

 _ **8 avril 1944**_

Je suis toujours tiraillé entre mon besoin d'accéder à la Réserve et celui d'écarter Irma. Les examens qui approchent ne m'aident pas à y voir plus clair. il faut que je brille pour impressionner Dippet. Je suis jeune, mais il faut que je le persuade de mon talent si je veux qu'il m'embauche d'ici deux ans.

.

 _ **13 avril 1944**_

Je préfère tenter ma chance avec Slughorn pour en apprendre plus sur les Horcruxes. Irma devient plus un problème qu'une solution. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à faire du social avec elle, il faut que je me concentre sur mon but.

.

 _ **16 avril 1944**_

Avant-hier, j'ai rompu tout contact avec Irma. Ça n'a pas été très compliqué de mon côté, il m'a suffit de l'ignorer. Quelques remarques acerbes - principalement sur son nez - ont fini le travail quand elle est devenue trop pénible à force de poser des questions.

Depuis elle se semble ne faire plus qu'un avec les livres qui l'entourent. Elle se déplace aussi furtivement qu'une chauve-souris et chasse les élèves au moindre bruit autre que leur respiration. Elle me ferait presque pitié.

.

 _ **20 avril 1944**_

En relisant mon manuel d'Arithmancie pour un contrôle, je suis tombé sur quelque chose d'intéressant : les propriétés magiques du chiffre sept. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant, ça me semble tellement évident maintenant !

Il ne me manque plus qu'à obtenir les dernières informations sur les Horcruxes.

* * *

 **Alors, qui avait déjà deviné qui était Irma? ;)**


	8. Chapitre 7

_**21 avril 1944**_

Il faut que je mette au point un plan pour interroger Slughorn. Je dois être suffisamment clair pour obtenir les réponses à mes questions tout en n'éveillant pas trop les soupçons. Slughorn me fait confiance mais il n'est pas stupide pour autant.

Je profiterai de la prochaine réunion pour voir quelle approche je dois adopter.

.

 _ **27 avril 1944**_

La dernière réunion de Slughorn était en comité réduit. Principalement des membres du groupe que j'ai formé - et donc une majorité de Serpentard. J'ai à peine prêté attention aux conversations, j'étais trop concentré à assimiler tous les détails qui pourraient m'être utile pour parvenir à mes fins.

Slughorn semble plus en confiance avec nous qu'avec tous les autres élèves que j'ai pu rencontrer lors de mes premières réunions. C'est un bon point ; il faudra donc que les conditions soient similaires le jour ou je l'interrogerai. Il a aussi laissé échapper quelque chose à propos de sa préférence pour les fruits exotiques. C'est sans doute insignifiant mais, qui sait, ça pourra peut-être m'être utile.

.

 _ **1 mai 1944**_

La dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant les examens a eu lieu. J'ai du refaire mon stock d'ingrédients pour le cours de potions, mes heures d'entraînement on un prix: Dix gallions.

En voyant la masse d'élève agglutinés dans les vitrines d'Honeydukes, j'ai repensé à ce qu'avait dit Slughorn. Je déteste me mêler à la foule mais malheureusement, c'était pour la bonne cause - et la journée touchait à sa fin. Tout ce qui peut m'aider à avoir Slughorn dans la poche est bon à prendre, même si mes économies en ont pris un coup.

.

 _ **9 mai 1944**_

Battement de paupières. Ma main est négligemment posée sur mon genou. La commissure de mes lèvres se redresse brièvement en un sourire énigmatique. Ma deuxième main vient frotter ma nuque.

Je suis chez Slughorn, et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas être qu'un acteur - je suis également un danseur. Je joue le rôle principal d'une de ces comédie-ballet dont on nous parlait, à l'orphelinat. La première jamais écrite par un sorcier - bien sûr il y a eu Shakespeare, mais il était d'avantage axé sur la tragédie.

Passons. Je suis chez Slughorn, et ils me regardent tous en maître. Même mon professeur de potion agit avec moi s'il me révérait, d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais pas si les autres le sentent, mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris à détecter. J'aime bien l'idée d'être le maître chez quelqu'un d'autre - de susciter l'admiration partout où je passe.

J'avais raison pour les friandises, elles lui ont plu. J'ai bien fait d'y ajouter une goutte de philtre de paix - il ne s'est douté de rien, et ça ne pouvait que m'aider.

Comme je l'espérais, la réunion est encore une fois en petit comité. À la base, Slughorn nous avait juste convoqués - moi, Avery, Lestrange et quelques autres dans son bureau pour parler des examens, et j'ai saisi ma chance : j'ai lancé la discussion, j'ai parlé d'une surprise pour lui - je traîne le paquet d'ananas confits dans mon sac depuis la semaine dernière - à l'affût de la moindre occasion. Slughorn n'a pas résisté et nous a invités à entrer. Pendant tout la soirée, j'ai préparé le terrain. À force de cultiver un mélange d'attrait et de mystère, je sais comment attiser la curiosité des gens ; Slughorn n'y fait pas exception.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'emprise que j'ai sur lui ou le philtre de paix, mais obtenir les dernières informations sur les Horcruxes a été plus facile que je ne l'imaginais. Slughorn n'a pas été avare d'explications et, même, si je suis empli d'excitation, je vais devoir faire attention pendant quelques jours. J'ai peut être éveillé quelques soupçons en évoquant le chiffre sept.

Il faudra juste que je le flatte un peu pendant les prochains cours. Le fonctionnement de Slughorn n'est pas bien compliqué une fois qu'on l'a compris.

.

 _ **10 mai 1944**_

Bientôt, je serais immortel. Je deviendrai le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. J'accomplirai ce que nul n'avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé. Mon nom rentrera dans l'histoire et le monde sorcier sera sous ma domination.

Il ne me reste que deux choses à accomplir : trouver cinq autres victimes pour créer mes Horcruxes. Et leur trouver des réceptacles adaptés. Mon âme, celle du dernier descendant de Serpentard, ne reposera pas dans une vulgaire boite de conserve. Il me faut quelque chose à la hauteur de mon rang.

.

 _ **12 mai 1944**_

Je ne ferai pas rentrer le nom de mon Moldu de père dans l'histoire, lui qui ne méritait même pas de vivre.

Il y a quelques mois, j'avais déjà commencé à y réfléchir, mais mes nouveaux projets m'en avait détourné. Je vais avoir plus de temps pour y penser maintenant que j'ai résolu le problème des Horcruxes.

.

 _ **17 mai 1944**_

Lord Voldemort.

C'est ce nom qui rentrera dans l'histoire et qui mettra le monde à mes pieds. Même les Moldus sentiront la menace planer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Craignez moi, Sang-de-Bourbe. Bientôt, vous ne serez plus qu'une légende.

.

 _ **20 mai 1944**_

Les examens approchent. J'ai pris ma décision. Dès qu'ils seront terminés, je créerai mon premier Horcruxe. J'ai déjà pris ma décision : ce carnet sera le premier. Il a été mon compagnon pendant près de deux ans. C'est le seul témoin du meurtre de Mimi, le support de tous mes rêves. Il me paraît juste qu'il m'aide à les réaliser. Le second sera la bague de Gaunt. Pour les quatre suivants, j'aimerai trouver quelque chose en rapport avec chacune des quatre maisons. Quant au cinquième, j'imagine quelque chose lié à Salazar.

.

 _ **25 mai 1944**_

Les examens sont dans quatre jours, mais impossible de me concentrer. Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'effet que ça doit faire, de vivre avec seulement la moitié de son âme. Je n'arrive plus à suivre en classe. Par malheur, Slughorn m'a surpris à me disputer avec McGonagall, et depuis, il semble attribuer ma distraction à une peine de coeur… Une preuve supplémentaire, si j'en avais besoin, qu'il est d'une naïveté sans limite.

.

 _ **26 mai 1944**_

Tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé que mon âme ne sera pas divisée en sept parties égales, mais sera divisée en deux à chaque fois, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne m'en restera qu'un pourcentage presque insignifiant. Ça ne m'arrêtera pas, mais j'ai peur que ça ait des répercussions physiques. Cela me rendra-t-il plus faible ? Je ne veux pas que ça interfère d'une quelconque manière sur mon projet de conquête. Je ne rappelle pas avoir lu quelque chose à ce propos, mais il faudra que je réfléchisse après le premier Horcruxe.

Manque de chance, j'ai réalisé tout ça en Potion. Dans ma surprise, j'ai fait tomber un récipient, qui s'est fracassé sur le sol et a explosé en milles éclats de verre - le premier de ma scolarité ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire : le regard indulgent de Slughorn a confirmé mes suspicions. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire sortir cette idée de la tête - et puis, d'un autre côté, ça pourrait m'être utile. Il me pensera fragile, encore blessé par une récente rupture, et ne se méfiera pas de moi. Je frémis rien que de penser à ce que je vais devoir endurer durant les prochains jours, mais ça en vaut la peine.

.

 _ **27 mai 1944**_

Les examens sont dans deux jours. Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'aux Horcruxes. Je dois fixer une date et m'y tenir. C'est tellement excitant, et tellement effrayant à la fois…

.

 _ **28 mai 1944**_

La Salle Commune résonne du bruit que font les Sixième Années. Nous sommes les premiers à passer nos examens. Les BUSEs et les ASPICs n'auront pas lieu avant la fin du mois de juin, et les élèves en dessous de la Cinquième Année ne passeront pas leurs tests avant la semaine prochaine.

Tout le monde révise, se cachant les yeux de la main, interrogeant son voisin, se frappant le front lorsqu'un information leur échappe… À un autre moment, j'aurai trouvé ça presque amusant. Pas aujourd'hui.

J'ai décidé d'une date. Le 11 juin. Les examens seront finis depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, et ce sera l'anniversaire de la mort de Mimi. L'anniversaire du jour où j'ai honoré ma lignée.

Il ne me manque plus qu'un endroit pour achever le processus, mais je pense avoir une idée.

.

 _ **29 mai 1944**_

Je ne sais pas si je continuerai d'écrire dans ce carnet après. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais. Peut-être en achèterais-je un autre, mais je me questionne sur la prudence de tenir un journal. Celui-ci est protégé d'un sortilège, de sorte que quiconque l'ouvrira ne verra qu'un agenda vide de mots. Mais un sorcier de mon envergure pourrait sans doute briser ce sortilège. Dumbledore pourrait le briser.

Je ne peux pas prendre de risque. J'ai noirci presque toutes les pages de ce journal, et, une fois qu'il sera transformé, je devrais le cacher.

Il faut que j'essaie de réviser l'examen de Sortilèges. Aujourd'hui, j'étais tellement distrait en Potion que j'ai failli tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, alors que j'avais fait le Philtre de Mort Vivante des centaines de fois. Il faut que je termine cette année avec un Optimal dans chaque matière.

.

 _ **2 juin 1944**_

Les examens sont enfin terminés. J'ai répondu à chaque question, et j'ai impressionné les professeurs lors des épreuves pratiques. Tout devrait se passer comme prévu.

.

 _ **3 juin 1944**_

Plus que huit jours.

.

 _ **5 juin 1944**_

Six jours. Je suis impatient, ne rien faire me frustre, mais je dois attendre encore. Peut-être que fabriquer un Horcruxe lors d'un jour particulier, avec un objet particulier, pourrait me rendre plus puissant ?

.

 _ **8 juin 1944**_

Je crois que le pire, ce n'est pas d'attendre que le temps passe en regardant le plafond. Non, le pire, c'est mes camarades de dortoir. Ils ne cessent de me poser des questions, me demandant pourquoi je ne sors pas alors que le temps est « splendide », qu'est-ce que je fais de mes journées… J'ai réfléchis, et je suis parvenue à la conclusion suivante : peut-être n'est-ce pas moi qui suis plus intelligent que la moyenne. Peut-être le commun des mortels est simplement idiot en général, et eux en particulier.

.

 _ **10 juin 1944**_

Plus que vingt-quatre heures. Je ne tiens pas en place, rien ne m'intéresse. Si seulement je pouvais accélérer le temps… !

Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Je sais juste que je ne parviens pas à me rendormir, et, vu ce qu'il m'attend demain, le sommeil est primordial. Je vais consulter encore une fois mes notes sur le sujet. Je veux être sûr d'être bien préparé.

.

 _ **11 juin 1944**_

Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle je parvenais à me focaliser. Une agonie lente, un poignard qui cherchait son chemin dans ma poitrine pour scier mon coeur, mon âme, m'en arracher un morceau pour le greffer dans le carnet. Celui-ci s'était mis à briller d'une lueur sombre, cette même lueur que je devinais être apparue au fond de mes pupilles. Pendant un long moment - peut-être dix minutes, une demie heure, une heure, impossible à savoir…-, je restais là, agenouillé dans ce qui était devenu les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avec la sensation d'avoir un trou béant au niveau du torse. Finalement, ma respiration s'est régulée, lentement, et la douleur s'est faite moins intense. J'ai porté une main moite à ma poitrine, presque étonné de ne pas sentir de sang. Mon corps était parcouru de tremblement compulsifs. La sueur me collait comme une seconde peau. Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes supplémentaires pour me relever.

Le journal à recouvert son état d'origine, si ce n'est la chaleur en émanant, qui contrastait effroyablement avec le sol gelé. Je passais encore dix minutes à me rincer le visage, à tenter de retrouver une apparence moins effrayante. Rien à faire. Mon visage paraissait plus émacié, d'une pâleur cadavérique, et de sombres cernes avaient élu domicile sous mes yeux. Quelque chose avait changé. Mon regard était plus sombre. Il m'a sembler apercevoir un reflet sanglant.

J'avais créé un Horcruxe.

* * *

 **7 Horcruxes (au final) et 7 chapitres. Si c'est pas magnifique, surtout que c'était pas voulu.**

 **Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue à venir. On se dépêche promis :)**

 **En ce qui concerne les Horcruxes, je pensais qu'il fallait tuer la personne sur l'instant pour pouvoir le faire, mais il s'avère que non. Zaz m'a même fournis une magnifique explication  
** **"Ça doit faire un peu comme pour Candy Crush : tu gagnes des vies, mais t'es pas obligé de les utiliser sur le moment. Elles se stockent et peuvent s'utiliser des mois après."**


End file.
